Wait for You
by svuFan9613
Summary: He didn't even knock he pushed open the door and pulled her to him. "I will never stop loving you." He whispers as he kisses her. E/O One-shot! R


_**Okay so this is like a really long one shot. its not smutty it's just fluffy. I love this song and I thought it would be good for a story. Reviews please!**_

_**Disclaimer- Not mine! Song or the Characters.**_

Olivia walked into the squad room. She hasn't been here in months. She was under cover in Oregon. She didn't talk to anyone the whole time she was gone.

"Beck get your ass out of my squadroom now!" captain yelled. Olivia was walking in as she was walking out. Dani bumped into her and looked at her.

"Olivia? Olivia Benson?" Dani said. Olivia looked at her funny.

"Do I know you?" Olivia asked trying not to sound rude.

"No, I'm Elliott's partner. Well old partner. He has a picture of you two on his desk. " Dani said.

"Oh. Is he in there?" Olivia asked looking in the window.

"Nope he's out with Fin grabbing a bite to eat. I have to go." Dani said as she walked off.

Olivia walked into the bullpen. It was like she left it 8 months ago. Her desk. It was still the same. If Dani was Elliots partner, where did she sit?

Olivia knocked on Cragens door. "Come in." She heard him say on the other side.

She walks in sheepishly and looks up at him. "Benson! You're back."

"Yeah I got in a couple days ago." Olivia said.

"How was it?" He asked

"Uh it was okay. I got knocked out at a rally and was in the hospital for a couple days. I'm alright." She said remembering how she cried for days.

"You ready to come back?" Don asked hopefully. Elliot came busting through the door.

"Cap I think we found a link-" Elliot said as his eyes landed on Olivia. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was just leaving." Olivia said looking at him. "I'll think about it Don." Olivia said and she walked out.

Elliot looked at Don with confusion in his eyes. "Where's Beck?" He asked.

"She is needed elsewhere. 1PP is running an investigation on her old precinct. " Cragen let out a deep breathe.

Elliot nodded and walked back out into the station to see Olivia talking to Fin and Munch. "So are you coming back?" Munch asked.

"I don't know. I might take some time off, go to computer crimes. I just don't feel like Elliots ready for me to come back."

"What happened between you guys? He was so depressed when you left. He couldn't wait for you to get back." Fin said.

Olivia noticed Elliot and she looked at the other two. " I gotta go. " She wiped her tears and ran out of the station.

Fin and Munch gave Elliot a confusing look. He just walked to the cribs. Why did he let his anger get the best of him? You finally see her after 8 months and the first thing you say to her 'Why are you here?' Elliot punched the locker. He punched it till his knuckles started bleeding.

_I never felt nothing in the world like this before_

_Now I'm missing you and I'm wishing you would come back through the door_

He walked out of the locker room and sat at his desk. "I'd hate to be those lockers." Munch said.

Elliot looked up at him. "Guys I screwed up."

"Man, she'll come around. She always does." Fin said giving him a friendly slap on the back.

"I hope so. I need her." Elliot said as he shook his head.

_Why did you have to go?_

_You could have let me know_

_So now I'm all alone_

Elliot went home that night and grabbed an unopened bottle of Jack Daniels. He wanted to drown his sorrows. He did this constantly while she was gone. He would pick up a 64 ounce bottle every Sunday, make it last through the week. Then do the same thing, every Sunday, for 8 months. 32 weeks, 224 days without seeing her.

He wondered why she left. Why she left with out even as much as a good bye. Not a text message. 'I'm going undercover. Don't worry El. I'll be back as soon as I can." A short message like that would have easily taken 3.6 seconds to type. Why she did do it? He doesn't know.

But he is looking for the answer in a bottom of a bottle.

_You could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance_

_With you not around it's a little bit more than I can stand_

He remembers how Fin got a hold of her once. She used a pay phone to call. As soon as she heard his voice she hung up. She didn't want to talk to him.

Elliot and Fin were almost like brothers. Once they almost went into a full out brawl over Olivia coming up in a conversation. Fin said " No wonder she left. She can't stand being around your ass all the time."

His words cut through him like a sword. Made him wonder if that was really why she left. He started crying.

_And all my tears they keep runnin' down my face_

_Why did you turn away_?

She ran to computer crimes before and came back. Suddenly that wasn't far enough for her. She wasn't able to really breath with him there. She had to go undercover as another person, in a state, the whole way on the other side of the country.

He wants to know why she left. He wants to know why she could leave for 8 months without saying goodbye! Suddenly anger takes over him and he throws the bottle at the wall. Glass shatters everywhere. "Just like my heart." He slurs. "Just like my heart."

He somehow finds himself in front of apartment 4D. Her apartment. He brings his hand up to rest on the door and remembers one time when he came here.

He was drunk. Just like he is now. Expect he was drinking because of an other woman. His ex-wife. They fell out of love and Elliot fell into it with another woman. Of course he never acted on it. No matter how many times he wanted to drag her in the cribs, take her to her room, hell clear off his desk, he never did it.

His large hand knocked three times before he heard footsteps on the other side of the door. They stopped right behind it. He heard her soft voice through the cracks of the door. "Go away Elliot." Her words were harsh but her tone was soft.

Elliot was so furious. "Let me in." He says knocking again. He hears her blow a loud puff of air as the door swings open.

"What do you want?" Olivia asks coldly. Her eyes dark, with sadness and regret.

"I want answers." Elliot says as he pushes past her. "I wanna know why you left without saying goodbye! Why I had to find out from Dean Fucking Porter, your ex-boyfriend, that you were undercover. I thought I meant something to you. More than just a partner. I thought I was a friend. YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Elliot yelled.

_So why does your pride make you run and hide_

_Are you that afraid of me?_

He realized he yelled at her but she gave it right back to him. "Elliot I couldn't tell you goodbye. I left because I know saying goodbye would hurt so much more. I didn't want to say goodbye because me feel like I wasn't going to come back. Like I was leaving forever. You are my best friend Elliot. I wanted to get out of there so I could come home and see you!"

"Olivia you would have found a way to say goodbye if I meant something to you. " He said. "Fin talked to you, as soon as the phone was in my hands and you heard my voice you slammed that payphone down." His voice was rude and bitter.

"I had to go some one from the group was walking across the street." She said. "Besides I don't have to explain myself to you Elliot. I am a grown woman! "

_But I know it's a lie what you keep inside_

_This is not how you want it to be_

"Olivia. I just want an explanation. When I get one I'll leave." Elliot said coldly.

"What do you want from me Elliot? We had sex! Okay. We got drunk and had sex. The next morning I woke up and they offered me the job. I took it. I'm sorry. " Olivia looked down at the ground.

"You know it wasn't just sex! Dammit we made love. We made love all night long. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I remember you saying 'I want us El.' and 'I love you.' So don't stand there and tell me that it was just sex! God I just can't- we weren't even that drunk Liv! We had a couple of beers. So don't use the 'I was drunk' card!"

"Elliot please leave. I don't want to talk about that night." Olivia whispered. She had tears in her eyes. "Leave."

"No. Why don't you want to remember? It was the best night of my life!" Elliot said. "I don't understand how you would want to forget something like that. I held you in my arms, I was gentle, loving. Olivia I'm not going to forget it. Did you want to forget your one night stand with Brian Cassidy?" He knew he hit her below the belt. That was a low blow even for him.

"Wanna know why I want to forget it Elliot?" Olivia said wiping her tears. "That night, you and I made so many things. We made a connection, we made love but we also made a ... a baby." Olivia said. "I wanna forget that night because I had a miscarriage Elliot. I didn't know I was pregnant until I was knocked out at a rally.

I was laying in my bed. The nurses were outside I could hear their muffled voices. They said something about a lot of blood. The one walked in. She had a sad look on her face. She looked me in the eye and said, "Ma'am, your okay. But your baby didn't make it." I gave her a funny look and asked her what baby. She said I was 4 weeks along. Elliot it was your child that I lost."

"Liv. I'm so sorry. Please this isn't your fault. It's no one's. I love you baby. Please don't cry." Elliot whispered as he pulled her closer.

She pushed him away. "Shut the door on your way out." Olivia said as she walked back to her room and slammed the door.

_So baby I will wait for you_

_Cause I don't know what else I can do_

He remembers from that night he made himself a promise. That if they took that step further, he was going to be there for her, protect her, wait for her.

He walks up to Olivia' s bedroom door. He can hear her small cries, and his heart breaks. He speaks loudly enough for her to hear him, but even close to the same tone level as they used moments before. " _Don't tell me I ran out of time, If it takes the rest of my life. Baby I will wait for you. If you think I'm fine it just ain't true. I really need you in my life. No matter what I have to do. I'll wait for you_"

Elliot walked out of her apartment and locked the door behind him. He knew that he screwed up bad. He drives to the place he calls home and grabs his bottle.

It had been two weeks since Elliot left her apartment. He has tried calling, texting her anything he could do to reach her. He was sitting at work with Munch and Fin when his phone started ringing.

Olivia had been a computer crimes for the past week and a half and she hated it. It was nothing like SVU. For one, she didn't have a partner. She sat there all day and worked on computer crap. Two, she didn't say one word to anyone who worked there. She came in did what she had to and left every night at 5.

She finally got the courage to call Elliot. She picked up her phone and hit 1 on her speed dial.

_Been a long time since you called me_

_How could you forget about me_

_You gotta be feeling crazy_

_How can you walk away_

_Everything stays the same_

"Stabler." He answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey it's Olivia." She said her voice shaky.

"Oh. Are you okay?" He asked worried. He might be mad at her but that doesn't change the fact that he still cares about her.

There were so many ways she could answer that question. She could be truthful, and tell him how much she misses him. Or she could lie and tell her she is okay. "I'm fine."

"Good. Olivia I need to ask you something." He asked walking towards the computer crimes level.

"Elliot. I gotta go." She said quickly and hung up. Olivia started racing down the hall to get to the elevators. She needed out of there.

Elliot. She saw him walking toward her. She turned and walked back but realized it was a dead end.

Elliot finally catches up to her. "Olivia. Wait." Elliot says. He grabs her and pulls her close to him. "I'm sorry. For everything. The fight, my attitude, the baby. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you."

"Elliot it's not that simple. I can't do this anymore. I'm done." Olivia said stepping away from him. "Bye Elliot."

"Please baby. I need you, just as much as you need me. I wanna be there for you. I love you! _I just can't do it baby. What will it take to make you come back?_" Elliot whispered in her ear.

"I told you Elliot I'm done. I can't do it. Why do you even love me?" Olivia asks.

"I love you because..." Elliot started. " Everyday I fall more in love with you. When I see your smile, your eyes, it makes my heart beat like a damn Skrillix or whoever that is song. I can't not fall in love with you. When I see you walk in that squadroom, my hands get sweaty, I stutter. Liv I can't describe my love to you because there are no words to describe how I feel."

"Elliot, screw you." Olivia said.

"What did I do?" Elliot asked

"Elliot no one loves me. Every single person who has ever said that to me had walked away. I'm not going to make a fool out of myself." She looked down at the ground and started walking away.

"_Girl I told you what it is and it just ain't like that. Why can't you look at me? You're still in love with me._" Elliot said. His tears ran down his face. She was gone. _Don't leave me crying_.

He followed her back to computer crimes. "_Baby why can't we just start all over again. Get it back to the way it was. If you give me a chance I can love you right_." He said.

He had most of the attention of everyone in the room. Olivia shakes her head. She has tears in her eyes. Elliot pulls her out of her chair and whispers." _But you're telling me it won't be enough. So baby I will wait for you. Cause I don't know what else I can do. Don't tell me I ran out of time .If it takes the rest of my life. Baby I will wait for you._

_If you think I'm fine it just ain't true. I really need you in my life. No matter what I have to do. I'll wait for you. So why does your pride make you run and hide_."

She looks up at him and he leans down and kisses her softly but pulls back just as quickly as it happened. " _Are you that afraid of me? But I know it's a lie what you're keeping inside. That is not how you want it to be. Baby I will wait for you. Baby I will wait for you .If it's the last thing I do. Baby I will wait for you._

_Cause I don't know what else I can do. Don't tell me I ran out of time. If it takes the rest of my life. Baby I will wait for you. If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_. " He said as he kissed her again.

"_I really need you in my life. No matter what I have to do. I'll wait for you. I'll be waiting..._" He let go of her and wiped a tear off her cheek. "I promise I'll be here waiting for you."

Elliot started walking toward the elevators. He needed time to think. Cragen gave him the rest of the week off.

Elliot sat at home one night and he heard a knock at the door. He plodded over to the door and swung it open. But no one was there. A letter was laying on the porch mat.

Elliot went out and sat on the porch swing and opened the read it out loud and It said :

_Elliot,_

_There isn't a lot that you could say or do to make me walk away. I have come to realize that I love you. If I want us to work, I'm going to have to deal with your dick comments, anger and anything else. You'll have to deal with my bitchy moods, sarcasm and anything else. But it makes you who you are and that you're the man I wanna spend the rest of my life with. But please don't hurt me, if you ever want to stop wanting me or loving me like I love you. Tell me . Because when you really love someone you let them go."_

Love  
-Olivia

Elliot couldn't take it. He got in his car and drove to her apartment. He didn't even knock he pushed open the door and pulled her to him. "I will never stop loving you." He whispers as he kisses her.

"I don't want you to stop loving me." Olivia said in between kisses. "Ever "

"I don't plan on it. Because when you hurt I hurt." Elliot kissed her again. This time she wrapped her legs around his waist taking control over it.

"Oh baby I love you." Olivia said as he walked her back to her room.

**_So please read and review! Thanks. and do you guys want a part 2? I'm up for it if you guys want. Tell me what you think._**


End file.
